dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hebe Tian
Perfil *'Nombre:' 田馥甄 / Tian Fu Zhen (Tien Fu Chen) *'Nombre en Ingles:' Hebe Tien *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Presentadora de TV *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Zodiaco chino: '''Cerdo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padre, madre y hermano mayor Biografía Hebe apareció en la televisión de Taiwán antes de que ella se convirtiera en una celebridad, cuando era una niña de 16 años en el programa de Jacky Wu "Guess Guess Guess", donde demostró su habilidad para tocar la flauta. Más tarde, se incorporó a SHE, bajo la firma taiwanesa HIM International Music. Es la integrante más joven de S.H.E, habiéndose unido al grupo a los 18 años de edad. Su nombre real es Tian FuZhen (田馥甄). El nombre ''Hebe, que significa "confianza en uno mismo", fue elegido por la compañía en base a los resultados de un test de personalidad. Dramas *Bull Fighting (TTV / SETTV, 2007) *Reaching for the Stars (2005) *Say Yes Enterprise (2004) *Happy New Year 2004 (2004) *The Rose (TTV, 2003) *Magical Love (2001) Temas para Dramas *''最暖的忧伤 (Miserable Warmth)'' tema para Here to Heart (2018) *''(你就不要想起我) You'd Better Not Think About Me'' tema para Attention, Love! (2017) *''(寂寞寂寞就好) Leave Me Alone'' tema para Attention, Love! (2017) * When You Are Gone tema para Swimming Battle (2016) * (我想我不會愛你) I Don’t Think I’m in Love with You tema para Marry Me, or Not? (2015) * (寂寞寂寞就好) Leave Me Alone tema para Marry Me, or Not? (2015) * Kan Dan / As It Is tema para A Touch Of Green (2015) * Kou Dai De Wen Du (口袋的溫度) Pocket's Temperature tema para Fall In Love With Me (2014) * Ai Zhe Ai Zhe Jiu Yong Yuan (愛著愛著就永遠) tema para Upper-Class Common Girl (2014) * Bu Zui Bu Hui (不醉不會) tema para The Patisserie with No Name (2013) *''It’s Fine to be Lonely'' tema para Love Actually (2012) *''你太猖狂 (Ni Tai Chang Kuang) You Are Too Savage'' tema para Channel-X (2010) *''我想我不會愛你 (Wo Xiang Wo Bu Hui Ai Ni) I Don't Think I Will Love You'' tema para Channel-X (2010) *''Lai Bu Ji'' tema para Bull Fighting (2007) *''Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue (junto a Fahrenheit)'' tema para Tokyo Juliet (2006) Películas *Passion (2014) *Abba (2011) *A Disguised Superstar (2003) Discografía Curiosidades *'Grupo musical: 'S.H.E *'Habilidades:' Piano, batería, flauta. *'Hobbies: '''Escuchar música, ver películas y doramas. *'Color favorito:' Rojo y negro. *'Música favorita: Rock Alternativo. *'''Idiomas: Chino mandarín y Hakka. *'Cantante favorito: 'Faye Wong. *Hebe es de origen Hakka, un grupo étnico de China y Taiwán. *Terminó la escuela media pero no asistió a la Universidad. *Tian es accionista de un restaurante mexicano-americano llamado Sunny Day en su ciudad natal, Hsinchu, que es operado por su hermano mayor. *De la vida sentimental de Hebe no se sabe mucho, sin embargo, Ella Chen en una entrevista la describió como una persona muy lúcida, mientras que Ella Chen y Selina se consideran a sí mismas como unas "amantes del amor" porque cada que tienen problemas en su vida sentimental lo exteriorizan, pero Hebe simplemente se toma las cosas con calma y es por eso, según Ella Chen, "ésta puede ser la razón por la que Selina y Ella encontraron el amor primero". *Desde ya hace varios años que la prensa de Taiwán pone en tela de juicio la orientación sexual de Hebe, esto porque no se sabe mucho de su vida sentimental,sin embargo, se le ha visto salir con chicas tomboy en su mayoría, y se le ha cuestionado en numerosas ocasiones. Hebe no ha declarado abiertamente su orientación sexual, pero tampoco ha negado las acusaciones, e incluso ha llegado a responder con un ¿qué hay de malo en amar a un chico o una chica en pleno siglo XXI?. *Hebe escribió la letra de la canción "Crazy love", (mientras que Ella Chen compuso) para sus compañeros de Power Station (una banda muy famosa en Taiwán y China) como muestra de agradecimiento por haber escrito una canción para S.H.E en su primer álbum. *Acompaño a su amiga Ella, a un viaje que hizo para la sesion de fotos de su boda (Ella). *Hebe es conocida como la voz más potente de SHE, ella raras veces habla, nunca ha sido muy buena con las palabras y siendo la mujer madura que és, prefiere dejar que sus compañeras de banda hablen por ella y hagan juegos, mientras tanto Hebe permanece en silencio. *Para la última promoción de su Album Hebe decidió dar un mini concierto, para el cual sólo se vendieron 120 entradas, las cuales se vendieron muy rápidamente, en ésta ocasión los fans se sintieron muy decepcionados pues estaban acostumbrados a los grandes conciertos de Habe y SHE, debido a ello muchos fans que quedaron sin entradas notificaron sus quejas por las redes sociales (no todos pero cerca del 70%) lastimaron a Hebe diciendo que ella sólo hacía éso por dinero (dado que al final del mini concierto podías conseguir un album autografiado si lo comprabas). De esta manera, Hebe contrario a su silencio pensó en cancelar el concierto, finalmente habĺó con los medios de comunicación explicando que ella sólo deseaba realizar una línea de mini conciertos donde pudiera compartir con sus fans de manera más personal y no con muchos de ellos ubicados en la línea de atrás, finalmente decidió para el concierto regresar a cada uno de los fans de manera personal el dinero de las entradas junto con un autógrafo, muchos de ellos lloraron y se sintieron avergonzados, sin embargo ella les obligó a recibir el dinero de sus propias manos y aunque no quisieran tomarlo les pidió que en ése caso lo donaran a organizaciones de ayuda comunitaria, todos se quedaron sorprendidos con este acto pues era la primera vez que Hebe hablaba tanto además demostró su calidad como artista dando un concierto gratuito. *Su canción "A little Happiness" fue el primer vídeo en chino mandarín, de Youtube, en sobrepasar los 100 millones de vistos. Enlaces *Weibo *Facebook *Wikipedia *Instagram *Youtube Galería Hebe Tian2.jpg Hebe Tian1.jpg Hebe Tian3.jpg Hebe Tian4.jpg Hebe Tian 02.jpg Hebe Tian 03.jpg Hebe Tian 04.jpg Hebe Tian 05.jpg Videografía Archivo:Hebe Tian - Chao Ji Ma Li|Chao Ji Ma Li Archivo:HEBE TIEN-Forever Love|Forever Love Archivo:Hebe Tian - To Hebe|To Hebe Archivo:Hebe Tian - Ni Tai Chang Kuang|Ni Tai Chang Kuang Archivo:Hebe Tian - Wo Xiang Wo Bu Hui Ai Ni|Wo Xiang Wo Bu Hui Ai Ni Archivo:Hebe Tian - Ji Mo Ji Mo Jiu Hao|Ji Mo Ji Mo Jiu Hao Archivo:Hebe Tian - My Love|My Love Archivo:Hebe Tian - Please Give Me A Better Rival In Love|Please Give Me A Better Rival In Love Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWPresentador Categoría:TWPianista Categoría:TWBaterista